vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Rp/Befunde
Kapitelübersicht *Die Dissertation setzt sich nahezu? durchgängig aus den Inhalten von XXX Quellen zusammen (Stand der Analyse: XXX). Daher wird nachfolgend das vollständige Inhaltsverzeichnis reproduziert, aber auf eine Verlinkung der betroffenen Seiten verzichtet, und zur Verdeutlichung auf die Visualisierung weiter unten verwiesen. :*I. Abbildungsverzeichnis VIII :*II. Tabellenverzeichnis IX :*III. Abkürzungsverzeichnis X :*'1. Einleitung und Problemstellung' 1 ::*1.1 Einleitung 1 ::*1.2 Ziel der Arbeit 3 ::*1.3 Problemstellung 4 :*'2. Kleine und mittelgroße Unternehmen' 6 ::*2.1 Einführung 6 ::*2.2 Abgrenzung nach quantitativen Kriterien 7 ::*2.3 Abgrenzung nach qualitativen Kriterien 9 ::*2.4 KMU-Definition dieser Arbeit 12 ::*2.5 Volkswirtschaftliche Bedeutung von kleinen und mittleren Unternehmen 13 :*'3. Unternehmensbewertung' 17 ::*3.1 Einleitung 17 ::*3.2 Objektiver Unternehmenswert 19 ::*3.3 Subjektiver Unternehmenswert 20 ::*3.4 Aufgabenabhängiger Unternehmenswert 22 ::*3.5 Verschiedene Funktionen der Unternehmensbewertung 24 :::*3.5.1 Funktion der Beratung 24 :::*3.5.2 Funktion der Vermittlung 26 :::*3.5.3 Funktion der Argumentation 27 :::*3.5.4 Untergeordnete Funktionen 29 :::*3.5.5 Funktionen nach IDW 31 ::*3.6 Anlässe für Unternehmensbewertungen 34 :*'4. KMU-Unternehmensbewertung' 40 ::*4.1 Übersicht uber die verschiedenen Verfahren 40 :::*4.1.1 Einzelbewertungsverfahren 41 :::*4.1.2 Gesamtbewertungsverfahren 41 ::*4.2 Analyse einzelner Bewertungsverfahren 42 :::*4.2.1 Einzelbewertungsverfahren 42 :::*''- Kapitel fehlt'' :::*4.2.3 Ertragswertverfahren 44 ::::*4.2.3.1 Erfolgsgrößen 47 ::::*4.2.3.2 Kalkulationszinsfuß 50 :::*4.2.5 Discounted Cashflow-Verfahren 53 ::::*4.2.5.1 Einleitung 53 ::::*4.2.5.2 Weighted Average Cost of Capital-Ansatz (WACC-Ansatz) 55 :::::*4.2.5.2.1 Berechnung des Free Cashflows (FCF) 56 :::::*4.2.5.2.2 Kapitalkosten 58 :::::*4.2.5.2.3 Fremdkapitalkosten 60 :::::*4.2.5.2.4 Eigenkapitalkosten 61 ::::*4.2.5.3 Adjusted-Present-Value-Ansatz (APV-Ansatz) 63 ::::*4.2.5.4 Equity-Ansatz (Nettokapitalisierung) 64 :::*4.2.6 Kombinations- oder Mischverfahren 64 ::::*4.2.6.1 Mittelwertverfahren 65 ::::*4.2.6.1 sic Stuttgarter Verfahren 65 :::*4.2.7 Vergleichsverfahren 66 ::::*4.2.7.1 Multiplikatorverfahren 69 ::::*4.2.7.2 Multiplikatorverfahren auf der Basis von Erfahrungswerten 70 :*'5. Kritische Beurteilung der verschiedenen Bewertungsverfahren' 72 ::*5.1 Beispiele aus der Praxis 72 :::*5.1.1 Unternehmensbewertung Intertec AG 72 ::::*5.1.1.1 Substanzwertermittlung 73 ::::*5.1.1.2 Ertragswertermittlung 73 ::::*5.1.1.3 Discounted Cashflow - Wertermittlung 74 ::::*5.1.1.4 Mittelwertermittlung 77 ::::*5.1.1.5 Wertermittlung nach dem Multiplikatorverfahren 77 :::*5.1.2 Unternehmensbewertung Hotel am Hafen GmbH 77 ::::*5.1.2.1 Substanzwertermittlung 78 ::::*5.1.2.2 Ertragswertermittlung 78 ::::*5.1.2.3 Discounted Cashflow - Wertermittlung 80 ::::*5.1.2.4 Mittelwertermittlung 82 ::::*5.1.2.5 Wertermittlung nach dem Multiplikatorverfahren 82 :::*5.1.3 Unternehmensbewertung Autoservice Müller GmbH 83 ::::*5.1.3.1 Substanzwertermittlung 83 ::::*5.1.3.2 Ertragswertermittlung 84 ::::*5.1.3.3 Discounted Cashflow - Wertermittlung 85 ::::*5.1.3.4 Mittelwertermittlung 87 ::::*5.1.3.5 Wertermittlung nach dem Multiplikatorverfahren 87 ::*5.2 KMU-Eignung und Beurteilung der verschiedenen Verfahren 88 :::*5.2 1 Ergebnisübersicht in EUR 88 :::*5.2.2 KMU-Eignung und Beurteilung des Substanzwertverfahrens 88 :::*5.2.3 KMU-Eignung und Beurteilung der Ertragswertverfahren 90 :::*5.2.4 KMU-Eignung und Beurteilung der DCF-Verfahren 93 :::*5.2.4 KMU-Eignung und Beurteilung der Mischverfahren 98 :::*5.2.5 KMU-Eignung und Beurteilung der marktorientierten Verfahren 99 :*'6. Festgestellte Besonderheiten der KMU-Unternehmensbewertung' 103 ::*6.1 Aussagefähigkeit der Bewertung von KMU 103 ::*6.2 Grenzen der Bewertung von KMU 106 ::*6.3 Empfehlungen 108 ::*6.4 Beitrag zur Problemlösung 109 :*'7. Zusammenfassung und Schlussfolgerungen' 112 :*'8. Literaturverzeichnis' 117 :*'9. Ehrenwörtliche Erklärung' 125 :*'10. Anlagen' 126 *Abweichungen zu den Quellen gibt es lediglich .... Herausragende Quellen *Die untersuchte Arbeit besteht zum größten Teil aus ungekennzeichneten Übernahmen aus drei Diplomarbeiten: Laurenz (2006), Hillmann (2007) sowie Zinsch (2008). *Die bisher festgestellten Übernahmequellen sind in der Arbeit sämtlich nirgends genannt. Strukturplagiat *Aus den genannten drei Hauptquellen der Arbeit hat der Verfasser auch weitestehend seine Gliederung bezogen: :*Die Gliederung der Arbeit in Kapitel 1-6 sowie die Gliederung der Kapitel 1-3 übernimmt er von der Diplomarbeit Hillmann. :* Die Gliederung von Kapiteln 4 und 5 folgt der Diplomarbeit Laurenz, :* die von Kapitel 6 der Diplomarbeit Zinsch. :* Das Kapitel 7 ist nicht weiter untergliedert, folgt inhaltlich aber ebenfalls Zinsch. Viele Überschriften werden umformuliert. 350px350px Links die Gliederung der Kapitel 1-3 der untersuchten Arbeit, rechts jene bei Hillmann. Andere Beobachtungen Stufen der Überarbeitung *In der Arbeit lassen sich gut mehrere Stufen der Überarbeitung unterscheiden: :*In den inhaltlichen Kapiteln 2-5 überwiegen ganz plumpe, seitenlange, vollständig oder nahezu wörtliche Übernahmen. :*Sprachlich überarbeitet werden die Schlussfolgerungen im Kapitel 6, die der Verfasser aus Zinsch 2008 übernimmt (im deutlichen Kontrast zu den komplett wörtlichen Übernahmen aus derselben Quelle z.B. auf Seite 64. :*Sprachlich stark überarbeitet sind die oben beschriebenen Strukturplagiate, d.h. kapitelweise Übernahme von Gliederungen aus Vorlagen. :*Sehr stark überarbeitet ist Seite 4, auf welcher der Verfasser die Einteilung der Arbeit in die Kapitel 2-6 von Hillmann (2007) übernimmt. Gliederung *Sowohl im Inhaltsverzeichnis wie im Haupttext fehlt das Kapitel 4.2.2. *Die Kapitelnummer 4.2.6.1 ist doppelt vergeben. Promotionsordnung und Erklärungen *Die zur Zeit der Einreichung der untersuchten Arbeit gültige Promotionsordnung der Univerzita Komenského v Bratislave (Comenius-Universität Bratislava) der Fakulta managementu vom XXX enthält u.a. folgende Ausführungen und Bestimmungen sich die PromO ermitteln lässt!: :*...???... *In der Arbeit finden sich u.a. folgende Erklärungen: :*''"1. Having prepared the dissertation on my own, not using any other references or Support than those indicated herein and having not relied on any illegal means of support; ..."'' (unnummerierte Seite 4) :*"''Ehrenwörtliche Erklärung Ich erkläre hiermit ehrenwörtlich, dass ich die vorliegende Arbeit selbstständig angefertigt habe. Die aus fremden Quellen direkt oder indirekt übernommenen Gedanken sind als solche kenntlich gemacht. Es wurden keine anderen als die angegebenen Quellen und Hinweise verwandt."'' (S. 125) Betreuer *Der Betreuer der untersuchten Dissertation, prof. RNDr. Ing Ľudomír Šlahor, CSc., war dies auch bei einer weiteren, 2008 eingereichten Arbeit gewesen, zu der es ebenfalls eine Plagiatsdokumentation im VroniPlag Wiki gibt, siehe Ast. Weitere Veröffentlichung *Ebenfalls 2015 erschien in der vom Betreuer herausgegebenen "OIKOS Wissenschaftszeitung" der mittlerweile wenig rühmlich eingegangenen Goethe Uni Bratislava ein als von Rp und dem Betreuer gemeinsam verfasst angegebenen Artikel zu "Bewertungsverfahren für kleine und mittelgroße Unternehmen (KMU)" (Ausgabe 1/2005, S. 17-27). Der Aufsatz besteht aus Versatzstücken der Dissertation. Er erwähnt nicht die Dissertation, die Dissertation erwähnt nicht den Aufsatz. Statistik Illustration Anmerkung: Die Grafik repräsentiert den Analysestand vom XXX. Kategorie:Rp Kategorie:Befunde